The Sin's of Hogwarts
by darkkittyingbigtrouble
Summary: REVISED! Said to be dead for over a year now, Envy and Wrath are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Under the names Wren and Danny Clare. OH SHHHH- updated after 3 years! no OC!
1. And So It Begins

Dark-Kitty: Hey all, I have now re-posted this chapter after revising it and making it BETTER!…. If that's what you'd like to call it :Sweatdrop: Anyways then. On with the show! Or story…or whatever…

Disclaimer: She does not own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, no matter how much she wishes she did.

* * *

His body, cold and motionless lay upon the hard pavement. Eye's cracked open in there last attempt to live, dilated, a misty gray film dancing across their once brilliantly vibrant color. Burning with rage only mere moments before, now looked cold and lifeless, as if it was taken away in a fit of jealousy. After a short period of spasms had erupted from his pale body he hadn't moved a muscle. Everything was still, not even the raising of his chest was apparent anymore. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to die, heck, he wasn't even able to die last time they had fought. But here he lay, dead as dead could be. Dried tears and blood stained his delicate face that was crafted with such care. His cheeks sinking in slightly, the edges of his lips tinted a nasty shade of blue. Edward Elric fell to his knees before his dead half-brother. His face contorting a feature known to others as sorrow. The man he had sworn to kill lay lifeless before him. And he hated it.

"Envy, you bastard." He choked out upon deaf ears. "I hate you."

(BAM)

Ed woke with a start, bolting strait up he attempted to catch his breath. He cradled his flesh hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat slow back to it's normal pace. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he scanned the room, a familiar habit that he had grown accustom to over the years.

(BAM)

His heart skipped a beat as his eye's swiveled towards the door. There was a muffled sound, then a grunt. With caution he stood up and made his way to the door, opened it a crack and peaked out.

"Hello?" He asked as he pulled the door towards him the rest of the way.

And there standing before him, was a sight to see. If only Hughes were still alive, Ed could have used the camera he had always carried with him. There stood Havoc, Furry, and Mustang in their pajamas.

He and Al had been spending their nights in the central dorms trying to catch a lead on the philosopher's stone. But no luck had poked its head out at them yet.

"Um…" He said, quirking an eyebrow with nothing better to say.

"You alright there? You were screaming pretty loud." Havoc said as he yawned, and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes.

"I was?" He answered dumbly.

"Yes, you were saying something about hating someone…" Mustang cut in.

"What, were you eavesdropping or something?" Havoc asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm in the room right next to him and I happen to be a light sleeper." The Colonial shot back in his defense.

Ed stood there dumbfounded as the two adults started arguing. Memories of his dream started replaying in his mind over and over again. He paled slightly when the image of Envy's corpse flashed through his thoughts. He let out a small squeak when Al put one of his large metal hands on his shoulder.

"Al, I didn't know you were up." He said laughing nervously.

"Brother are you alright…" He asked, if it had been possible he would have had a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." He replied as reassuringly as he could, the last thing he wanted was for Al to worry over him.

Al didn't answer but gave Ed a cold long stare, as if trying to pry through his mind. With a sigh he straitened up.

"You should get some more rest." He said, letting Ed step back into the room as he shooed the three men back to bed.

After a while Ed had finally been able to close his eyes without the horrifying image pop back into his head. Yet he had failed to notice, that throughout the whole ordeal a pair of eyes had watched the whole thing. Deep purple, that almost bled into a deep crimson, with silted cat pupils. And with a gust of wind, they dropped out of sight.

* * *

It had been a grand total of two hours since Envy had left his perch infront of the Elric's bedroom. And it was safe to say, he was confused. During his time of watching the height challenged alchemist writhe about and scream he was positive he had shouted out his name. But why, was the question. And it was wearing his patience thin. With a snarl he chucked the small pebble he had been tossing up and down at the first object he spotted. This just happened to be an old trashcan, and with the loud 'clang' a few lights around the town flicked on. His eye twitched in annoyance. He hated being confused, it made his head hurt. But only for a few seconds though, he could almost feel the red stones in his body rubbing together and disintegrate the dull ache in his temples. And just to calm his nerves he started humming a tune he had heard a while back when the other five homunculi were still alive.

"This city high we now make sin, to let the ancient darkness in."

It was known throughout the other sins that he had hated Greed the most. What an understatement that was. Sure he had disproved of his stupid remarks and lame puns, and his jagged shark tooth smirk that always rubbed him the wrong way. But in reality he loved Greed like a brother. Homunculi weren't supposed to feel human emotions like love or hate, but after pretending to be dead for little over a year, things changed a bit. Rules were bent.

"Attacked, adored, to feel our pain, we chant the ages-old refrain."

He actually missed Greed; it almost seemed boring without him around to liven things up a bit. He also missed Lust; she always acted the part of an older sister to the seven of them. Even though she was younger than he was. He missed Pride, and how he could always rely on him for a backup plan when things went wrong. Sloth, and her ways of always being organized and always a step ahead of everything. Heck, he even missed Gluttony. Wrath had been the only survivor of the incident that had killed the rest off. The only one left that was close to him in any way.

"Of hate and sorrow. Yesterday, is all that stands within our way."

Wrath had stopped speaking after Sloth's demise. But he had said one thing, but only one. He had called him brother, then started to cry. Now being himself, the usually arrogant self centered, I-don't-give-a- rip, bastard, he would have pushed the child away without a second thought. But under the circumstances he had let him cry on his shoulder. They were the only two left, who could blame him?

"We make the holy city sin. We let the savage darkness in."

He stood and let his eyes sweep the area before jumping away at a speed so great he looked like a blur to the naked eye. But he hadn't caught sight of the odd looking man with his half moon spectacles sitting at the tip of his nose. Dressed in long violet robes that hit the ground, and a beard that reached his ankles.

"Curious." He murmured aloud, and with a 'pop'. The odd looking man was gone.

* * *

Envy landed gracefully infront of the old manor that looked as if it had been abandoned centuries ago. Ivy had worked its way around the large door and the edges of the windows. Cracks lined the window pains, and the paint was slowly sluffing off into the wind. A large board had been nailed across the entrance, denying axes to curious children who happened to pass by. Well that's what it seemed anyways. With an simple jerk it popped free and the door was open, and the shape shifter made his way inside.

"Wrath." The sin called out, his voice vibrating off of the walls and echoing down the long hallways. When he got no reply he put his hands on his hips and gave an annoyed huff.

"Fine be that way." He mumbled, as he dropped to the floor on his hands and knee's. Pressing his ear to the dusty floorboards, he listened. A small tapping sound vibrating through his eardrum, and he stood.

Being an artificial being had its advantages at times. Such as, enhanced senses. Any normal person wouldn't have heard what he just had. Also the benefits of quick healing were an upside as well. With a smirk he started up the long spiraling stair case that lead to the upper floor of the two sin's home.

Once he had made his way down the long hallway he stopped at the second to last door on his right. His hand rested on the doorknob, but something didn't feel right. He quickly took a few steps away from the door. With ease he let the blue alchemic light engulf his body. Bones twisting and shrinking, his hair lengthening and loosing its brackish look. His skin twisted and tightened as it molded to fit the new structure of his choice. This all happened in less than a second. And there in his place stood a young girl, nothing to fancy, just your average run of the mill teenager. Her face took on the same general look as Envy's. Her hair a deep black, with a greenish tinge to it. Narrowed blue eyes glared at the door. With a deep breath Envy set his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, and with a reluctant groan the door opened.

His feeling had been right. He mentally thanked his instinct as he set his hands in a scolding position on his newly acquired hips.

"State your name, and purpose." He snapped. He hadn't bothered in altering his voice, since it happened to be quite feminine as is.

In the middle of the room stood an odd looking man with robes down to the floor, and his silver, aged hair down to his back. The top covered by a tall hat that matched the shade of violet of his robes. The man turned around, with a small twinkle in his eye as he smiled warmly behind his half moon spectacles.

"There is no need to be alarmed M'am. I mean no harm." The man said kindly, there was something strange about this guy and it kept Envy on his toes.

"Answer." He said harshly, ignoring the strangely dressed man's words.

With a weary sigh the man straitened up. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledoor, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stated in a formal manor

Envy cocked his head to the side with a disbelieving look upon his stolen face.

"Professor eh? What's your purpose?" He asked smoothly.

"I am here to inform you that you have been accepted, Ms…"

"Wren Clare." He lied without hesitation. He had done it so many times before that it had become a second nature to him.

"Ah yes, Ms. Clare, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Envy's eyes narrowed as he sent a sharp glare at the so-called 'Headmaster'. "If this is somebody's idea of a joke, you had better speak up now." He said dangerously.

"This is no joke." He said shaking his head. "It is very much the truth."

"And if I decline because it sounds like a bunch of bull shit?" He said sarcastically.

"If it is a demonstration you would like, I would be more than happy to." He said, his eye's twinkling again. It made Envy want to gouge them out with a spoon.

With a flick of his wrist a stick was firmly grasped between his fingers. Envy kept a wary eye on the instrument and the Dumbledoor fellow. After the man murmured a few things a bright light erupted from the tip of the crooked stick and slammed into the vase next to the bed. Envy took an unconscious step backwards out of reflex. There was a large croak, and slimy brown toads hopped down from the table were the vase had been. Envy's eye twitched in repulsion as he drew another foot backwards.

Dumbledoor smiled at Envy's reaction. "Well now, what do you say?"

"Let me think about it." Envy fumbled as he snapped out his reply. He was confused again, and it wasn't helping his mood.

With a sigh the elderly man reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out two heavily bound parchment letters and set them on the bed. "I will give you three days, then I will come back for your reply." He said then with one last twinkle and a loud 'pop', the strangely dressed man vanished.

Envy turned and walked over to the bed were the two letters sat. He snatched up the first one, which read:

Wren Clare

Room second to last on the left

Dante's Manor

Central

With a snort he tossed it back onto the bed. The damn geezer was good he had to admit. Without hesitation he lifted up the second letter and read it.

Danny Clare

Under the Bed

Dante's Manor

Central

Envy blinked. Okay so the man was really good. He took the name right out of his head. Then with a quirk of his eyebrow he knelt down onto the floor and pulled back the sheet that draped over the side of the bed. And sure enough as the letter said, there was Wrath. Envy's features softened as he changed back to normal. Wrath stared at him with wide eyes, shaking slightly. With a grunt he pulled Wrath out of his hiding place and set him up onto the bed.

"You heard?" He asked, as he flopped down beside the child.

He only got a nod in response.

"What do you think?"

Wrath shrugged as his gaze fell onto the two sets of parchment. Envy was used to this by now. Something as simple as a shrug from the sighlent sin could mean a number of things. In this case he took it to be a 'why not?' shrug.

"We have three day's to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting citizens of Central before we leave then." Envy said sitting up with a smirk. "What do you say, we go and give the Elric brother's one last farewell before we take off?"

An inhuman grin spread across the boys' lips as his eyes danced with malice.

"Then it's settled." He said with a devilish grin of his own as he walked over to the window. With ease he pushed it open.

As if they were weightless the two sins landed soundlessly on the soft grass and raced towards the sleeping town.

Nobody involved with the homunculi new that Envy and Wrath had survived the warehouse incident. They had been thought to be dead now for a little over a year. Boy were they in for a surprise.

* * *

Dark-Kitty: WOO HOO :dances about excitedly: Reviews are loved! Flames are sent strait to Gluttony (You might get that last comment if you've read chapter 49 of the manga :shifty eyes:)) Have a cookie when your done!

EDIT: Thank you Rhel for helping me with all those evil little spelling errors that always seem to slip by. (grrr)


	2. The Way There

Dark-Kitty: Howdy ya'll! Sorry that it took so long to update :Sweatdrop: School's a killer this year. But hey I updated didn't I? I did! So no angrynessesitys or anything of that sort.

Disclaimer: Darkkitty does not, and never will own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

* * *

Edward had finally relaxed enough to fall back asleep after his disturbing dream, and the unwanted visit from his superior officer and the others. He was usually a light sleeper, yet tonight must have been an acception because he didn't even stir when the window next to his bed/couch was forced open. And he didn't wake when abnormally careless footsteps could be heard, loudly slapping against the polished wood. This all might have been the reason why he acted so rashly when a soft, yet familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"O'Chibi-san…" The intruder whispered, as a devious smirk stretched across his lips.

It was almost like a chain reaction. Slap, fizz, slice, and over react. The sound of Ed slapping his flesh against metal created the 'slap'. The alchemeic reaction created the 'fizz' of blue light that engulfed his Automail arm, transforming it into a razor sharp blade. Him, efficiently thrusting his weapon into the gut of the opposing threat and pulling away to the side made a nifty 'slice'ing sound. And then the 'over react' was made on the terms of him shouting something along the lines of 'Who are you calling a microscopic fuzz ball who couldn't get by in school because he was to short that the teacher didn't notice him, and always marked him absent?' Him of course being himself always tended to over react to the, 's' word… But what happened next, Ed hadn't expected. Laughter.

"Hahahahahah! Oh my, FullMetal pipsqueak, you really have lost your edge. You know that something as simple as that couldn't kill me." The intruder drawled out in a lazy tone.

With a flash of light, and the crackling sound of floorboards being bent and twisted, the man was propelled from his standing position strait into Ed. His fist effectively connecting with his stomach. Edward screamed in pain as his body was sent hurtling into the solid wall behind him. With a grunt he fell to the floor with a dull thud. He could feel the footsteps of his unwanted visitor closing in on him. With a painful yank, Ed's head was jerked upward by his loose braid, and his blazing amber eye's met narrowed purple. Blazing with a fire that had been dead in his dream, his eye's creased in amusement.

"Well it's been fun Edward Elric, but as they always say, all good things must come to an end. So we'll be taking our leave now." Envy said as he dropped Ed's head to the ground with a crack, and stealthfully jumped out the window with Wrath right on his tail.

Ed coughed weakly in response as the bedroom door was slammed open and military personnel filed into the room.

"FullMetal? Edward? Ed!" A voice shouted, but was completely shrouded by the darkness that clouded the Elric's vision.

"E-Envy." He managed to croak out before he slipped out of consciousness.

Roy Mustang stared in shock at the blond boy in his arms. One of the deadly homunculus had survived.

_But how?_

With a quick command to one of the officers next to him, an ambulance was called, and already on it's way. Mustang turned his worried gaze back to the elder of the two Elrics.

_How did he survive?_

* * *

Envy and Ed. He had almost recovered from the painful blow that had been inflicted on him. He had answered all of that Colonial-Bastard's questions. And calmed his brother down slightly. Turns out Al had heard the pitiful cry of an abandon kitten outside. Ed snorted as he rubbed his temples. It must have been Envy, the timing was just to perfect for it not to be. He had also informed Mustang that he hadn't only been hit with brute force, but with the assist of Alchemy as well."But that means…" 

"_Yes it means Wrath had to have been with him." Ed said, the constant questions being hailed upon him were starting to get irritating._

"_Well it does make sense." Mustang said more to himself than to anyone else._

"_What makes sense?" Ed asked, not missing it._

_With a heavy sigh the Colonial continued. "Wrath and Envy were the only two out of the seven who didn't have any evidence or traces left behind after the warehouse incident." _

"_THEY WERENT?" Ed all but bolted up and grasped Mustang by the collar, shaking vigorously. "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THAT?"_

"_We had assumed that their bodies were destroyed in the explosion." He replied, removing Ed's small hands from his uniform. "And besides, it's been over a year since then and they haven't made any moves to be noticed. So no suspicions were aroused and the case was closed."_

"_Mustang." Ed said between gritted teeth._

"_Yes FullMetal?"_

"_Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?"_

"_Yes, many times."_

"_Well then, I'm going to tell you again…" He paused for a moment, and then exploded. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"_

Ed sat up a little more and sighed. This just wasn't his week.

* * *

Dumbledoor had chosen one of the worst times to come for an answer. And just to make matters worse, he hadn't come himself, he had sent someone else.

Now being a homunculus meant super speed healing. But that only applied when they actually put their mind to healing the wound. Envy, being extremely lazy an all, hadn't felt like using up his energy to heal himself. Even if any energy used up in the process could be restored easily, it was still too much work for him. They should have just called him Sloth.

Envy had switched forms back to the one he had used the previous night with Dumbledoor. Wrath went and hid upstairs, still a bit edgy around people. The elder sin went and opened the door, the old rusted hinges squeaking loudly. There standing in front of him, was a man taller than Armstrong, and seemingly larger than Gluttony had been.

"My name is 'agrid. I have come on behalf of Professor Dumbledoor, for 'e could not make it today." He said in an etchy tone, like he had been reading it off of a small piece of paper and needed glasses.

Envy blinked up at the huge man and sweatdroped. He held up his hand and waved the giant's vision down to his level. The grin under Hagrid's big burly beard disappeared as he took in the appearance of the girl standing in front of him.

"Blimy girl, what 'apined to ya?" He asked staring at the tightly wound bandage around her midriff, her complexion, and the fact she looked half starved to death.

Envy hadn't bothered to change his outfit, thinking that it would be Dumbledoor who was going to come for them. He looked down and twitched slightly at his appearance. He looked like a starved child! Guess he was in a hurry.

"It's nothing…" He said quickly waving away the subject of his health, which really didn't matter. "You're here to get an answer right?" He asked.

"Ah yes, so would you like to come to 'ogwarts?" He asked, completely putting the appearance of Envy behind him like it was nothing. Guess he wasn't all to smart.

"We have decided to accept your offer." He said formally, maybe he could confuse the oaf for a laugh or two. Didn't exactly work.

"Brilliant!" Hagrid exclaimed brightly, "Now, what are yer names? I wasn't able to catch them before I left."

"Wren Clare. And my brothers name is Danny." He lied smoothly.

"Wonderful! I am to be yer escort." He said, sparkled seemed to almost pop out around his grinning head. It was so much like Armstrong, Envy backed away a little.

"Escort for what?" He asked cautiously.

"To get yer school supplies o' course!" Hagrid boomed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Another Sweatdrop.

"Well, are ya ready t' go?" He asked impatiently.

"Yeah, hold on." Envy mumbled as he walked away from the door.

As he reached out of the sight range of the half giant, Envy bolted up stairs with his super human speed. A few feet away from the door, he let the fizz of alchemic light engulf his body as he changed back to his usual form. Once he found the door he was looking for he walked in silently, even though the floorboards groaned with each step of an average human, it made no noise. Once he made it to the bed, he crouched down and peered underneath the long sheet and under the bed.

"Wrath," He hissed, "Come, were leaving now, your name around the people outside is Danny. I'm Wren, got that?"

Wrath slowly crawled out from his hiding place, coughing slightly because of the thin layer of dust. He nodded, and Envy changed back into Wren. As they headed for the door, a thought crossed Envy's mind. With a groan he stopped.

"Clothes…" He grumbled then turned around to face Wrath.

In a flash his clothes had changed, stretching to cover his new body. He turned examining himself in the body length mirror. His usual outfit had changed into a gray sweater and jeans that looked like they had seen better days. He cocked his head to the side and glanced at Wrath.

"Something like this, but not the same." He said, if it was one thing he hated most, it was most defiantly people wearing the same stuff as him. That's why his usual outfit was so out there.

With a clap, the previous bed sheets had morphed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt was a bit ripped at the bottom, but it didn't really matter. It's not like they were trying to impress anyone anyways. Once he had slipped the clothes on they made they're way back downstairs. They slid about halfway down the railing, and then jumped the rest of the way, landing stealthfully on the ancient rug without a sound. They then casually strode to the front door were their guest awaited. Wrath almost had a heart attack from the size of the man standing in the doorway. He then refused to come out from behind his 'sister'.

"A'right then, put yer hand on this." He said holding out a rusty pocket watch.

Envy gave the object a questioning look, but placed his hand on it nonetheless. It took a bit more time to convince Wrath to come out, but in the end they were all grasping the antique. Hagrid brought up his mighty fist, his size pulling back his sleeve slightly, revealing a bright orange watch. Okay so the guy had a bad fashion sense.

"Hold on tight now." He said, concentrating on the small dial. "3…2…1…"

There was a loud pop, and it felt as if his gut were being wrenched out of his stomach. Envy caught himself and gazed around through the haze of blinding light and shapes. He could make out Wrath, still next to him, clutching his hand as if it were his last lifeline. He could make out Hagrid because of his monstrous size. Other than that, it was all a blur.

Then everything stopped.

"Were are we?" Envy asked, gazing around lazily. His patience slowly slipping away.

"The Leaky Cauldron, in London." Hagrid replied as he waved hello to the bar tender.

Envy's eye twitched slightly as he glared at the giant man. Yes by now the sin was royally pissed. This Hagrid oaf wasn't giving him the information that he wanted, and he was always put in a foul mood if he didn't get his way. One of the reasons Dante had considered calling him Greed.

Wrath hid behind Envy, peaking out occasionally only to get the swoons of motherly figures as they passed through. He still wasn't all that thrilled about being out in the open. So, staying as close to Envy as possible, he bared with it.

Hagrid made a motion for the two to follow, as he made his way to the back of the pub. With a light push of his plate sized hand, the back door swung open and crashed against the wall behind it.

"And this is?" Envy said, sarcasm dripping like venom as he glared at the wall as if it were all somehow its fault.

Hagrid, though not showing it, was starting to dislike this Wren girl. She reminded him of a female version of Draco Malfoy. She even looked like him! Pale skin, blue eyes, it made him wonder for a moment. With a huff he brushed it away and pulled out his pink umbrella. At this Envy quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what the large man would do.

"Welcome," He said, after tapping the four bricks on the large stonewall. "To Diagon Ally."

With a wail the wall slowly started separating. Bricks turning and changing direction as they made their way towards the left or right. And there before them was the opening to the most bizarre thing Envy or Wrath had ever seen.

* * *

Dark-Kitty: Review's are God! Send them! I want to know how I'm doing :sigh: I finally finished; so don't be angry with me! As usual, flames will be sent to the eternal abyss of Gluttony's fatass stomach... Hope you all enjoyed!

Ah yes, and in the first chapter, an extremely talented person that goes by Alowl wrote the poem that I was using. Now my awesome credit minions GO AND WORSHIP! Thanks so much for donating it! And sorry for not giving you credit the first time round :bows:


	3. Welcome, to Diagon Ally

Dark-Kitty: Hokay, so this is the plan. Good grades + Good attitude + food + sleep more chapters! WOOOOO HOOOOO! Advent children is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! If any of you all get the chance...watch it. It's in you best interest.

Disclaimer: Kitty doesnt own FullMetal Alchemist OR Harry Potter, but she does comand you to go and watch Advent Children!

* * *

The two stared in awe through the archway onto the cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Colors seemed to manifest off every object, and it all seemed alive. Now Hagrid may not have liked Wren that much, but he couldn't help but smile at the curiosity that seemed to radiate off the two siblings. That was one of his favorite parts in this job.

Envy said nothing to show how surprised he was. In all his years, he hadn't seen anything of such magnificence. Pictures moving about in shop windows, old ladies coaxing people into buying colorful things out of large wooden baskets. The whole place pulsated with activity; it almost seemed to get his adrenalin running. And that was saying something.

Wrath on the other hand, was more frightened then curious. He quickly shot a glance behind him, only to find the portal in which they came through gone. His eyes grew a size larger has he faced back forwards slowly, clutching to Envy's arm.

With a wide range sweep of the area Envy took in even the slightest details. It was a habit to do so in new places. It also helped that he was a shape shifter and he could easily remember places and things. Being able to change your form wasn't exactly the easiest ability to be given, but it did come in handy. Changing your form was a lot harder then he made it out to seem. To get every detail correct, to get every line, mass, and image just perfect to the point that no one suspect's that a bit of reconnaissance work that goes along with the job. All the hour's that he had to put in to convince that Hughes's bastard that he was Maria Ross. Just one simple flaw on her face that gave him away. Something that was done without any surveillance, anything solid, and it cost him his neck as a reminder. Lucky thing homunculi don't scar.

But once you got that part of it down it was like a second nature to him. Hagrid shifted as a sign that they should get moving. As the walked up the street Envy noticed a sign that read 'Apothecary'. A plump woman outside a shop seemed to be yelling at someone. Her dazzling bright red hair stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb, it was hard to miss. Once they had moved forward a bit, he saw whom she was yelling at. It turned out to be a set of twins, with the same fiery color of hair. Standing off to the side a bit, was a scrawny boy that looked to be sixteen. He wore glasses and his messy black hair stuck out in every direction. He looked like he was trying to stand up for the twins, but failing miserably. Next to him was another red haired boy; he looked about the same age as the other. Envy's eye caught something as he glanced over the two. A small lightning shaped scar on the black haired boy's forehead. His mane half covered it, but it was still distinguishable. Suddenly he perked up, and looked over in their general direction. After whispering something in the other boy's ear they started making their way over to them.

"Hagrid!" The dark haired boy called out cheerfully. Up close Envy noticed his eyes were green. But not an average green, they were green, like the pipsqueaks eyes were gold.

Hagrid turned around and happiness seemed to leak off of him and onto the bricked road.

"'Arry! Ron! So good te see yer'." He said, scooping them both into a bone-crushing hug.

After setting the two boy's down and catching up, the one Hagrid called Ron asked the million dollar question of the day.

"Hey who are they?" He asked in a heavy British accent.

He cocked his thumb over towards Envy and Wrath. Wrath ducked away behind his brother, still not liking the attention. Envy crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, attempting to ignore the boy.

"Oh, their a couple a new students." Hagrid said, "Ah introductions, yes. 'Arry, Ron, this is Wren and her little brother Danny." He said introducing them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The Ron said as he extended his hand towards Wren.

Envy raised one of his thin eyebrows at the gesture and gave him a disbelieving look. Wrath clung to Envy's arm, watching everyone warily. Ron withdrew his hand in confusion.

"You know, you look a bit old to be first years." Harry spoke up, attempting to break the awkward silence.

Envy narrowed his eyes as he glared at Hagrid as he spoke up on their behalf once again. The irises in his eye's thinning slightly in annoyance.

"Their transfer students." He said, totally skipping the look Envy had given him, his attention still focused on Ron and Harry.

Envy's eyes lit up back to their blue color he had chosen when a new voice spoke up behind the two boys.

"Well that's interesting, we haven't had exchanged students at Hogwarts for quite some time now." It was defiantly a girl, no doubt about it.

Harry and Ron turned around with a shout as they embraced the new person who had joined in.

"Ah 'ermione! Good te see ya!" Hagrid greeted the young girl. She had frizzy brown hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Her eye's held a look of focused attention, alert for anything suspicious. Envy silently approved, out of the three people he had just met, she defiantly seemed to be the smartest.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." She said holding out her hand, just as Ron had done. But this time there were different results.

Envy slipped his hand out of Wrath's grip. "Wren Clare, pleasure." He said boldly as he lifted his hand and grasped hers.

At the sound of Wren's voice Ron practically melted, it was like the Villa girls from their fourth year all over again.

But when they made contact, something strange happened. A jolt shot up both their arms, leaving a dull tingling in the tips of their fingers. Hermione's smile vanished, and Envy jerked his hand away. In doing so Hermione caught a glimpse of something, a shimmer reflecting off something in Wren's hand. Envy's hand quickly retreated to his pocket, and Wrath clamped onto his arm, hoping that he wasn't too abrupt with his movements. It was pretty obvious though, that it had only been Hermione and himself who had witnessed anything.

"We 'aught to be movin along now, see you three at 'ogwarts." Hagrid said, waving them off, and then turning to Envy and Wrath, as if telling them they should get going. Hagrid may not be the brightest of the bunch, but he had noticed the tension between Hermione and Wren. He wasn't to surprised by it, since of what happened last year. So he brushed it off, and walked through the large crowd, with the two students behind him.

* * *

"Welcome to Gringots." Hagrid said as they approached the snowy white building that towered over all the other little shops. 

Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was an odd, ugly looking creature.

"That's a goblin." Hagrid said in a surprisingly quiet voice as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

He bowed as they walked past. Envy gave the creature a disgusted look, which earned him a glare. He turned his head with a snort and strode past the abomination silently. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, only silver this time. Words engraved in gold above them, curving and looping in and out of one another, a true work of art. But the only part that really caught Envy's attention was the first phrase that had been engraved onto the elegant stone.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of Greed._

Hagrid glanced at Wren when he noticed her stop. He raised and eyebrow when he saw her smirk. "You'd be stark mad to try anything." Hagrid said as he pushed open the heavy doors.

Envy grinned at Hagrid innocently, then turned to Wrath. "I wouldn't, but I bet Greed would." He whispered. This made Wrath smirk, and Envy snicker and entered the bank.

* * *

After exiting the vault, swinging through the winding passageways, and glaring at the goblins that gave them funny looks, the three had made it outside. Hagrid had said, since the two of them had no money, that Dumbledoor had said to let them take money out of the Hogwarts vault. Making there way down the street, they came to the edge of the ally. Hagrid lifted his hand and motioned towards an old shop with a rickety sign that read 'Olivanders, Best wands since 382 a.d.'. 

"Tha's the place." He said, and then turned away. "It'd do ya best to get your wands first, then your other supplies." He said, opening the door, and letting the two sin's in.

Envy looked disbelievingly at the shop, but went in anyways. This strange place had yet to surprise him greatly, but not everything was as it seemed. Once inside the old shop, he quickly surveyed the surrounding area. A shuffle was heard behind a few shelves in the far back, then a loud rumbling sound echoed through the dusty air, and a ladder holding an elderly man swooped across the shelves and stopped infront of Envy and Wrath.

"Ah, hello, hello. Sorry to keep you two waiting. Please hold out your wand arms." The man instructed firmly but with a hint of deliverance.

Envy blinked, then decided to go first, since Wrath seemed hesitant enough to even be out in the open. He held out his right arm lazily, and cocked his had to the left, as if examining something interesting on the wall. Another upside to living for over 4 century's was being able to use both hands to their full extent.

With a snap, a tape measure started winding itself around Envy's arm and other various parts of his body. After a few minutes of standing and trying to ignore the feeling of rope winding itself around him, the old man snapped his fingers and it fell limply to the ground as if it weren't alive in the first place.

The man held out a slender black box to Envy with a smile. "Here we are, Mahogany, eleven inches, unicorn hair." He said confidently as he opened it.

Envy picked up the wand and looked at it curiously.

"Well go on then, give it a wave." He said, snapping Envy back to reality.

Rolling his eyes and feeling like an idiot, he flicked the wand towards nothing. But nearly toppled over in shock as a glass vase sitting on the wooden desk exploded into tiny fragments and scattered over the ground.

"Nope, no, defiantly not." Olivander said as he gently took the wand and replaced it back in its original case.

After a couple more unsuccessful tries Olivander rubbed his chin in thought. Then suddenly he looked up at the two siblings with a twinkle in his eye. "Do you happen to know what Alchemy is by any chance?" He asked eagerly.

Envy paused for a moment, taking in what the man had just said. The with out hesitation he spoke. "Yes I do."

"I see then. What was your name again?"

"Wren Clare."

"Ms. Clare, do you happen to know what a Chimera is?"

"Yes."

"I see, you have knowledge on the lost science then." He murmured to himself as he bustled about to the back of the room. With a small flash of light, a large vault that had been hidden creaked open slowly. Pulling out a pair of dusty aged looking boxes he hurried back over.

"This wand, Ms. Clare was made by an alchemist, he is said to still be alive today. But nobody is really sure." He then handed the wand to Envy.

"Eleven inches, oak, hair of a Chimera."

Before waving the wand, Envy looked it over. Noticing at the bottom of the handle, a symbol that he knew all to well. The serpent biting its tail, the oruboros. He mentally groaned as he flicked his wrist. And to his expectance, a slivery green mist seeped from the end of it, twisting around his body and making designs as if it had a mind of its own.

"This is your brother correct?" Olivander asked motioning towards Wrath.

"Yeah." Envy said, glancing over at Wrath with a bored expression.

"Give this a wave, eight in a quarter inches, maple, hair from a Chimera."

Wrath hesitantly gave the wand a small flick of the wrist. A dazzling blue light emitted from it as small sparks of electricity reached out and licked at his arm. What scared him most though, was the fact that it wasn't his arm, it was the one he had stolen from Ed.

"Curious." Olivander said, raising an eyebrow and giving the two siblings a knowing look.

Envy quickly dropped ten galleons and muttered something of a thanks as she pushed Wrath out the door.

"Yes, very curious." Mr. Olivander said as he watched the two walk away swiftly.

* * *

They had been walking for a while now and the scenery had changed quiet drastically. 

"Were the hell are we?" Envy muttered as he looked around.

Everything was bleak and smelt of must. All the bright colors and cheerful chattering had seemed to been drowned out by black and gray. The few people that were there all slumped against the walls of buildings that looked ready to collapse. And the ones that were moving around looked like the ugly witches from a child's fairy tale story. They had just passed a shop with shrunken heads when a stern unwelcoming voice cut through the air like a knife through butter.

"Students aren't aloud here without a guardian." The voice sneered.

Envy stopped dead in his tracks cuing Wrath to stop as well. He turned to face a man that was about a head taller than him in his current form.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" He said calmly, really not paying attention.

The man standing before her repulsed and disgusted him beyond all reason though. Just one look at him could make even the cleanliness of people want to take a shower. He had semi long greasy black hair that hit his shoulders. An overly large oddly shaped nose and his face was creased with lines of anger and stress. He looked almost like the Grinch, just less green and fuzzy.

"I have the authority as a professor over any student." He said sternly.

"And what may I ask makes you think I'm a student?" he shot back coolly.

"Your list is sticking out of your pocket." He replied smugly. He had caught them, and there was no turning back.

"That would be my son's list, Danny would you come here for a moment."

To bad for him, Envy was a master at slipping out of tight situations. Wrath slowly poked his head out from behind Envy, trying not to make eye contact with the man. Envy placed his hand on Wrath's head lightly as he smirked in triumph.

"What is your business here in Knockturn Ally? Only dark wizards and witches shop for things back here."

"So I'm guessing that would make you a dark witch or wizard." he asked innocently.

"I was patrolling the area for students who wandered off." He said, as if he had been asked a million times.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Snape, Serverous Snape."

"Well it's been a pleasure." Envy said, then turned and started walking in the opposite direction. That's when a loud booming voice caught their attention.

"Wren Danny! What're ya doin back here? It's dangerous for students." Hagrid said walking up to the two.

Envy's eye twitched. God this guy had just the _greatest_ timing didn't he? Then a devious thought raced through his head. Getting out was a synch once again.

"Sorry, we got a bit lost, but this kind man helped us." He said innocently, letting his voice rise to a higher level making it sound like he had been slightly frightened. Playing the role of a girl had always been his favorite, because he was good at playing helpless.

Hagrid immediately jumped into a fit of thanks, occupying Snape for the moment as Envy and Wrath silently slipped out of the ally. After Hagrid had let Snape go he looked around a bit confused.

"Now were did those two run off ta'?" He asked himself, re entering the bustling street's of Diagon Ally.

* * *

Dark-Kitty: Reviews are loved, and so is ADVENT CHILDREN! Watch it and review and you shal be blessed! 


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Dark-Kitty: Wow, so sorry about the monstrous delay in this chapter and further more! I will attempt to keep it going to the best of my abilities if you could just bear with me for a little while longer!

Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own FMA or HP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a small time had passed, and practically all of the two sin's items had been purchased Hagrid had left a set of instructions with Envy and bid his farewells.

It turns out that he had to get back to the school as quickly as possible because of lesson plans, and an awful re-infestation of flesh eating slugs.

XX

_"And here's some instructions for ye to get te the train station." Hagrid said, shoving the wrinkly piece of paper into Envy's hands and turning to leave._

_With a quick sweep of his eyes Envy glanced up. "Who are the Weasely's?" He asked deadpan. He was bored, and the new environment had finally caught his interest._

"_You remember Ron right?" The large man asked turning around with an expectant look._

_Of course he did, it was his job after all to observe and memorize. "The red head right?" _

"_Yeah tha's him. He and his family will be pick'n you two up." Hagrid replied, once again turning to head out. But this time a much gentler voice spoke._

"_One more thing." Envy said, his voice, light and feathery. It was almost as if he were ashamed of something._

_He was so good at his job._

"_I'm…sorry about acting the way I did towards you." His gaze cast downward and his fingers twiddling with nothing from practice. 'Fidget and make him feel sorry.' He kept repeating to himself._

_Wrath had been sitting a little way's away and had overheard Envy. He covered his shock, but couldn't help but wonder if his brother was putting on an act, or hell had really frozen over._

_Hagrid stared at Envy for a moment before his beard twitching upward, indicating him smiling. "Don't worry about it." He said waving it off briskly. In his eyes the young girl had redeemed herself to him._

_Once his retreating form left his general sight Envy turned back to Wrath and cocked a thin eyebrow. "Well, you know what they say." He finally said. "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemy's closer. Although he isn't really an enemy…" Envy trailed off with a shrug._

_Wrath just shook his head to clear the images of Envy with feelings for humans. He really was good at what he did. _

XX

Wrath had headed out for the evening. Becoming bolder over time he decided to go out alone for a while. Envy had stayed back in the room letting his mind wander aimlessly. But one topic kept popping to mind as his finger ran idly over the blood red stone in his hand. How had that girl pulled one of the stones from his body anyways? No transmutation, no flash of light. It simply wasn't logical, and he was starting think like the shrimp back in Central. His head started pounding.

"Ugh, I'm thinking to much about his." He grumbled moodily as he flung the small incomplete stone into the air and caught it in his mouth and swallowed. With a smile he grinned. 'Problem solved.'

But it still bothered him, like an itch in the back of his mind. Only the Elric's had successfully removed a red stone from the body of a homunculus before.

With a tired sigh Envy arched his back, grinning at the sound of his artificial bones snapping into place. The familiar blue light engulfed his body and he turned and walked out the door. He had drawn to the conclusion that he needed some fresh air to clear his senses.

Once he made it outside, he immediately regretted it. An imaginary headache was starting to form. Three extremely large men were huddled in a corner of the ally, and by the sounds of it, tormenting a helpless passer bier. But what really grated on his nerves was the pathetic whimpering that could be easily distinguished as Wrath. '_Good Gods, what did I do to deserve this?'_ He mentally groaned as he to quick strides in their direction.

"What do you think your doing?" He snapped placing his hands on his feminine hips like a mother scolding a child.

One of the uglier guys turned towards him with a scowl. "Go mind your own business girly."

A vein appeared on his forehead as his eye unconsciously twitched. "I think it is my business, because that happens to be my little brother you stupid oaf." Brushing past them with a huff and standing next to Wrath's quivering form.

"I think the little lady wants to get rough with us." The one on the far right said with a sickening grin. With a whim only known to himself, the thug took a step forward, his enlarged hands reaching out to grab Envy.

And yet, Envy had different plans. With a swift snap of his wrist and a tiny flash of blue light, the tip of his finger extended and thinned out to the size of wire and had fashioned itself around the sick mans throat yanking him backwards dangerously. "I believe it would be in your best interest to leave, _right now."_ Envy said, putting forth a hint of malice, emphasizing his last words.

With a squeak worthy of a mouse, the three men darted away as fast as their burly bodies could take them. With a satisfied smirk Envy turned to Wrath, who had composed himself and was standing up strait once again.

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" Envy said pointedly, raising a thin eyebrow.

In return, Wrath simply grinned and held up something round to his face. It seemed to be a glass orb with a small amount of smoke in it. What was interesting was that the smoke was noticeably turning and changing colors.

"Interesting." Envy said giving it a thorough inspection. "And seeing as those bucket brains wont be wanting it back, guess you can keep it." He said lazily starting to head back to the in. Enough fresh air for one day.

So Diagon ally wasn't all that bad of a place. It sure was different from Central, or any of the other places he had been assigned to back when Dante was still living. And it was somewhat refreshing so to speak. And Envy was slowly deciding that he could get used to this new world.

XX

"Ronald Weasley, get your lazy bum out of bed this instant!" Came the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley from the other side of the door.

With a muffled groan, the lump known as Ron rolled over and promptly fell back asleep.

"Come on Ron, we have to go and pick up the new students as well!" Harry's voice then drifted into the room.

"Oh for heavens sake, wake up this instant." Unmistakably Hermione's voice came through, and the ferocious pounding on the door.

Ron was now awake as he groggily opened the door. "Jeeze you could be a bit quieter ya know. Some of us are still sleeping." He said, earning himself a smack on the head by the female majority of the people, standing infront of his room.

XX

About an hour later everyone was ready to go, with their trunks shrunk to the size of wallets and tucked safely away in their pockets. All they had to do was get the two new students and they would be ready to go.

Mrs. Weasley had concluded that she would go and wake them and they would all be on their way. Because for sure the two siblings weren't like Ron in the morning right?

"Come now you two, we have to leave shortly. Do you have your things packed?" She asked lightly, knocking on the door.

Envy's magenta cat eyes opened slowly and fixed themselves on the door narrowing ever so slightly. In a flash they had changed into a deep blue and had an innocent look to them. In a heartbeat he was standing infront of the door, a glazed look about his features. Like he was in a drunken stupor, and yet still in the form of Wren.

When the woman knocked again, more loudly this time his face scrunched up in a scowl. His sensitive ears ringing in protest. Slowly he flipped the lock and grasped the doorknob, as a definite click could be heard. Then ever so slowly he pulled it open and stood face to face with a very red haired chubby woman that looked to be in her mid forties.

"Are you two packed and ready to go?" She asked brightly, a bubbly smile crossing her lips in a friendly manor.

Envy stared at her blankly for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head.

"Have you shrunk your luggage yet?" She asked cocking her head to see into the room at the full sized bags.

Another pause, and a shake of his head.

"Here I'll help you with that, why don't you go and wake up your brother." She said bustling past the somewhat sleep induced sin.

Suddenly his eyes snapped forward and lit up finally aware of his surroundings Envy turned around just in time to see their stuff being shrunk down to the size of his palm. Envy didn't sleep, but he didn't exactly stay up all night either. Instead he would fall into a deep period of meditation and it always took a while to snap out of it. He was always aware of his surroundings incase of any immediate danger, but when confronted by something that didn't scream 'danger' it took awhile for him to become fully functional. Wrath on the other hand enjoyed sleeping, very much at that.

But even with the tiniest of noises he would bolt up in a second, thus explaining his current possessions of watching the strange lady transforming their luggage to wallet size with wide eyes.

After that little ordeal things went pretty smoothly for the rest of the day. Well…somewhat at least.

XX

Once they had reached Kings Cross Station, Harry was firmly set on believing that something was up with Wren and Danny. After finally getting a decent look at the two, something just seemed off. It could have been that they were deathly pale and the jet-black hair along with it didn't help. Or the fact that Danny hadn't uttered a single word. Or maybe it was that unsettling look in Wrens eyes that sent shivers down his spine. But whatever it was, it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Getting through the barrier had been a task, but now it was even more awkward sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the two of them. Neither of them had said a word, leaving the feeling of uneasiness in the air. Ron and Hermione had gone to their prefects meeting so there was nothing else to do than try to open up to Wren and Danny, and maybe with luck, they would open up as well. One can only hope though.

"So, were are you from?" Harry asked timidly, his fingers twiddling with themselves.

No reply.

"Um…" _This is getting obnoxious._ He thought to himself. "Do you have any parents?"

Envy sighed as he unglued his eyes from the window. The boy just wouldn't give up would he? "Yes, but I could hardly call them parents." He replied sourly. He hated the subject of his manipulative mother and that bastard of a father.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, his interest immediately spiking.

"Long story." He mumbled. "What was your name again? I don't think we got off on the right introductions." He said, changing the subject immediately. He could remember the tiniest details of a person, yet he almost always forgot the name unless if it was important.

"Ah, yes. My name is Harry Potter." He said grinning and holding out his hand.

"Wren Clare. Nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

Harry was shocked, no dramatic gasps, or glances at his forehead. Were ever these two had come from; it must have been a very far away place.

Just as he was about to ask another question, the compartment door slid open. Harry turned half expecting it to be either Ron or Hermione. But on the contrary it was someone else. Envy's eyes glanced in the new boys general direction and evaluating from the sneer upon his face and the ugly cronies backing him up, This kid wasn't all to friendly.

"Well if it isn't Potty." The boy stated snobbishly, his gaze focusing on the two other people in the compartment. "And who are you?" He asked.

Envy twitched, as he was suddenly the center of attention. So doing what he did best, he chose to ignore the question and stare out the window instead.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said in a tone that clearly stated that he and this 'Malfoy' character weren't on good terms.

"Oh, where's Weasel, and the little mudblood hm? Did they ditch you for some other famous protégée?" Malfoy spat out.

_Mudblood, haven't heard that in a while. _Envy thought to himself as Harry seethed with anger.

"I'm warning you, get out now." He said.

"I don't think I feel like it." He replied with a smug grin.

Envy had, had enough. This guy, Malfoy was it, was getting on his nerves as well as causing Harry to be uncomfortable. But for the most part that snobbish 'I'm better than you' tone he was using was getting old, and fast.

"I think you should leave now." He said calmly, his vocals dropping a few octaves yet staying soft and feminine like. But it held a certain aura to it that seemed to say 'or else'.

"And who are you to say I should? I bet your just another filthy little mudblood like the rest of Potty's gang." Malfoy sneered.

Envy remained calm throughout this. But something in his mind was ticking. _Malfoy, Malfoy, were have I heard that name before?_ He thought to himself, then it clicked, and a devious grin spread across his face.

This causing Malfoy to take a step back in shock. "What the bloody hell are you grinning about?" He demanded.

"Malfoy eh? I thought that sounded familiar." He said with a snicker. Yes, about fifty years ago Dante had stolen the body of a young Malfoy girl, thus tainting her as a muggle. After a while she had been forced to marry, although still in a young body. And even though Dante possessed her, she still needed to wait until the body fully developed to be able to use any kind of power. Which pretty much lead up to the Malfoy line being tainted with 'muggle' blood. "I think you shouldn't say such profound words so openly without knowing the proper meaning of it in the first place."

Malfoy was in shock; no one had ever said something like that to him before. "Why you snobby little bitch." He growled, his dignity lowering considerably. "You'll pay for that." And in an instant his wand was out and pointing strait at Envy's forehead.

Throughout the entire ordeal Wrath had sat by silently, but when Malfoy had drawn his wand and aimed it at Envy, he decided to take action. His already wild hair bristled as his lips formed into that of a scowl. He stood up, shocking everyone in the compartment, except Envy who just looked curious, and firmly clamped his small hand around Malfoys wand. "Don't you dare," He murmured lightly, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of usage, "Don't you _dare_ hurt my sister." He growled out, and in an instant his fist clenched and he flicked his wrist.

A loud snap seemed to echo through the train as Malfoy stared in horror at what the younger boy had done. "You…" He stammered out. "You broke my wand." Anger was apparently settling in.

"I think you had better leave now." Envy said, Wrath standing next to him looking positively enraged.

Malfoy growled. "I wont forget this. You'll pay." He spat out, then turned heal and walked out into the hall slamming the door behind him.

After a moment of silence Harry found the voice to speak. "That was brilliant." He said a huge grin breaking out across his face. Wrath grinned sheepishly while Envy nodded with a satisfied smirk.

Just then Hermione and Ron walked through the door looking slightly confused. "Hey Harry, did Malfoy pay you guys a visit? Because he looked awfully upset when we passed him." Hermione said sitting down, Ron doing the same.

Harry passed a glance at Wren and Danny with a grin, then proceeded to tell the two of Malfoys little encounter with the new students. Throughout this Envy once again zoned everything out, yet his hand rested over Wraths. He was truly happy that the younger sin was speaking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark-Kitty: Once again. Sorry for the delay, I'm just kind of stupid like that I guess! So, thank you for all who have supported me!


	5. Castles and Sortings

Dark-Kitty:looks at last update Ohhh man 05? Shhhh- that's a long time ago D8 But here it is guys, the very very VERY long and anticipated chapter 5! Yey for random inspiration! failure

DISCLAMER: Dun own FMA or HP!

--

Wrath kept silent for the remainder of the trip, and Envy watched the interaction between Harry and his friends with slight interest. A new variety of vocabulary was introduced into his system, things such as the phrase 'bloody hell'. Other small things occurred, such as them having to change and Envy brashly taking his shirt off to switch into the school uniform in front of the boys. Being a shape shifter gender differentiation had never been a big problem for him, but at times he forgot that young hormonal boys flipped their lids if any part of the female body was exposed to them. After a bit of yelling and shoving, not to mention the few curses Hermione happened to throw out in the panic, Envy now found himself in a compartment filled with girls taking their clothes off.

"Geeze, to think you started changing in there." Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Envy responded crossly.

He would never understand why it was so bad to expose flesh; they all had it, just minus some few essential parts.

"Honestly, were to do you get off pulling a stunt like that. It's just indecent." Another girl piped up, she had been eavesdropping.

"I grew up sheltered." Was his reply.

His patience was starting to wear thin as he started to regret taking the form of a female. All the rules they had to abide by were stressful and it gave him a head ache. If he was supposed to act like a stupid sniveling child, and shy away from things that all women needed to learn eventually, he would rather be known as the residential slut. With a sigh he began to strip once again. Once his old shirt was off he started on the pants, particularly concentrating on keeping his goods changed to the right gender.

Contraire to popular belief (that of the military) being a shape shifter was difficult. To be able to change into anything he wanted was a perk, but when it boiled down to it, he needed to be really well informed of what exactly he was changing into. For instance, that time he changed into that Maria character during an assassination mission he screwed up thus giving away his position. It was a stupid move on his part, even though nobody is perfect, getting the mole on the wrong side of the face made him want to punch a wall.

He let his frustration vent when he changed into his targets wife and killed him.

The smile on his lips grew as his pants dropped, those were some good times. That was back when everything was simple, receive missions from Dante, deliver them, and wait patiently for Hohenheim to rear his ugly head again. Throughout that schedule he had managed to work up for himself he could squeeze in research and humiliation for his favorite shrimpy military dog. Yes, although a bit messy it was nice compared to his hectic life he led nowadays. Having to haul his semi retardant mute of a brother around, trying to keep them both alive and kicking.

And now going to school again. He didn't suppose Wrath had ever been to school before, but he on the other hand had been to school many times. None quite like this, but he had his fair share of diversity when it came to different courses. Living as long as he had gave him the free time to learn as much of whatever he wanted, in some ways he was a genius. Especially when it came down to history, seeing as he had lived through much of it.

Somewhere around him he heard a gasp. Looking up he noticed that most of the girls crammed into the tight compartment were staring at him. Rather staring as his body. His female body.

His female body he had just so happened to subconsciously make very attractive.

Whispers flung into the air after the initial pause. _Is that even legal to look like that at our age? She's giving Cho a run for her money. Are you kidding, she beats her by a landslide. Is that a tattoo? _

Envy could feel the tension rising once again and felt the need to evacuate the premises as quickly as possible. Pulling up the skirt the school uniforms required he tried in vain to get dressed as fast as he could, he hadn't used normal clothes in such a long time. Hermione stopped buttoning up her top and glanced in Envy's direction, noting the trouble he was having.

"Would you like some help?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked up feigning innocence, "Please?"

To her Envy looked like a poor disheveled girl, who was particularly well endowed, attempting to get used to the new customs her lifestyle had to offer. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her and scooted over to help. All the other girls just saw her as a threat, and Hermione could already tell that nasty rumors were starting to brew inside the heads of the more devious girls in her grade.

She sighed.

It was defiantly going to be an interesting year.

--

A good 15 minutes later the horn from the train sounded, signaling they had arrived at Hogwarts. The last part of the trip consisted of Harry and Ron glancing sheepishly at Envy while Wrath sat and glared at the floor. Hermione had struck up some small conversation with Envy that he didn't particularly pay attention to, but would throw in his two cents now and then. The girl was very smart he had to admit; he needed to be careful around her. With a mind like that even the smallest slip up could give his and Wraths positions away. Also what had happened when they had first met. When his hand connected with hers it felt like his very life source was being ripped out. Which it literally was. He had kept the precious stones that had been extracted from his body close ever since that day. The last person that had been able to do that to him had be Edward, and that thought set him on edge.

Next time he and Wrath had a moment to themselves he'd tell him. At the moment it was his to mull over.

The train game to a jerky halt which made everyone lurch forward in their seats, abruptly cutting off any conversation that had been going on.

"I never get used to that." Ron whined as he stood up and grabbed his luggage.

The others murmured in agreement, and Envy huffed and stood up, Wrath following in suit.

Once exiting the train the bulbous form of Hagrid loomed over the tiny first years, notably intimidating them. Catching sight of Envy and Wrath he made his way (more like pushed) towards the two sins, grinning wildly.

"You two'll be taking the carriages with the rest of yer grade!" He said once he made it to them.

Envy nodded and turned to the direction Hermione and co. had headed in. As he started to make his way forward a hand made him stop. Looking back he noticed that Wrath had taken his hand and was staring forward, eyes wide and jaw slack. Envy's brow furrowed as he looked in the direction the younger sin was and felt his eyes grow.

Images assaulted his brain in rapid fire as old places and old memories resurfaced, causing his eyes to blur. His pupils dilated and flashed momentarily back to their original cat like appearance as the enraging mental image of his late father resurfaced in his mind.

The castle was glorious, and it reminded him so much of his old life it made him want to puke. His momentary shock settled back into a peeved scowl. Wrath averted his eyes as Envy's grip tightened and slowly pulled him away from the majestic image towards the carriages. As they drew closer Wrath's eyes grew in curiosity at their means of transportation.

Harry noticing his look looked towards the skeletal beasts and smiled. "You can see them too?" He voiced.

"Their thestrals." Envy stated mater-of-factly before anyone else could say anything.

"So you know what they are?" Hermione asked. "That's means you know the price of seeing them, correct?"

"You have to see someone die." Ron blurted out, earning himself a glare from Harry.

"Who did you see die?" Harry asked, immediately earning himself an elbow from Hermione.

A silence stretched between the five as Envy and Wrath contemplated the deaths they had seen. This being quite a few, seeing as they had caused civil wars to break out and sat on the side lines out of pure amusement. An eerie smile crept over Envy's lips as he recalled the more brutal murders he had committed. He briefly wondered what the students would think if they knew the awful things they had done throughout their artificial lives.

"We've seen massacres." Was his response, which his voiced airily, stepping past the trio and into the death drawn carriage.

The look on their faces set a smile on his face for the rest of the ride to the castle.

--

Once they arrived at the front gates the two sins were stopped by an elderly woman with a stern, yet seemingly kind face.

"You two are the transfers I assume? My name is Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts." She said with a small smile.

She almost reminded Envy of Dante in her elderly form, at least when she kept up the act of motherly figure towards outsiders. It usually made him sick to his stomach, but this woman was different. She held the air of authority, which he respected because most humans didn't have that nowadays, but she also had a grandmotherly charm about her that made her radiate. He'd bet anything that she held the highest respect from her students.

"Well come along, you two are to be sorted separately from the new students."

"Sorted?" Envy responded, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Yes, into one of the four houses." She responded.

This he knew about, Hermione had filled him and Wrath in during the train ride. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The two that most concerned him were Gryffindor and Slytherin, which is what he heard most about from Ron and Harry's interruption. Gryffindor was apparently filled with saints and Slytherin was the house of the devil. At least that's what he concluded at the end of the conversation.

"I see." His eyes narrowed in contemplation, wondering what house's they'd be sorted into.

If they'd be separated.

--

The sorting went along uneventfully just as Hermione had predicted. It had been exiting as first years, but after that it was merely an obstacle in the way of dinner. But this year there was something different, the two new students had to be sorted, and she didn't know if it was going to be done in private, or if they were going to introduce them to the student body. Which made sense in her mind, it would be a little bit odd to have two students randomly show up out of nowhere.

The last first year took their seat at the Gryffindor table and Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and began to applaud, only to fall silent again as Dumbledore rose from his seat to give his annual pre-term speech about how not to go into the forest and some new rules that Filtch squeezed into the system. It had been a disaster last year when Umbridge interrupted every other sentence, which to the student body's great displeasure delayed their food and also insulted their headmaster. She was glad the old toad was out of their lives for good.

"Usually at this time I would tell you knew students the rules of Hogwarts, but I believe that we have a bit of change in schedule this evening." He said, voice booming through the hall, and the twinkle ever present in his eye. "I would like to introduce two new students that have transferred to our school this year. I do hope you all treat them with the respect they deserve and help them adapt to the new scenery. "

With that said he took a step back, cloak billowing and sat in his chair, cueing McGonagall to stand once more.

"Danny Clare." She called out and the small form moved from the entrance doors, drawing everyone's attention.

He walked quickly to the front of the hall, aware of every eye that was on him. It made him uncomfortable, which lead to the anger in him well up slightly. He really didn't look all that different than them, minus the abnormal eyes and long hair, he was just the same as everyone else for all they were concerned.

Reaching the stool he turned and hoisted himself up and sat patiently as the hat was placed on his head.

_Such a devious little mind we have here._

His eyes widened a fraction at the voice in his head.

_Such intense hatred, but behind all of these walls there resides such a young child._

He shifted ever so slightly, eyes shifting around the room nervously. He didn't say a word.

_I believe I know the right place for you…_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

A round of applause resounded from the table and Hermione felt a wave of relief flow over her as the hat was taken off the young boys head. Scooting over slightly she patted the area next to her for him to sit, and he took it eagerly. Turning to the back of the hall once more McGonagall's voice rang over the student's whispers.

"Wren Clare."

The room went dead silent as Envy stepped into view. As he began the decent down the center isle towards the stool he heard minute conversations hastily whispered throughout the student body. He really needed to cover the Ouroboros that adorned on his upper thigh, causing more than enough unwanted looks. He knew he had made his female form rather attractive; nothing to over the top but still, the reactions the male student body was emitting was pathetic. Were there no attractive females in the school or something? He let out a sigh as he sat down onto the stool and crossed his legs regally as the hat was placed on his head.

_Now this is quite different from the previous one._

Envy felt his eye tick.

_Such malicious intent behind every action, you would do great things in Slytherin._

"I'd rather not be stuck there." He muttered under his breath, eyes swooping to the far side of the dining hall.

_I had this same conversation once before._

"And did you grant their wish?"

_Yes._

"Then you should do wise to abide by mine." He whispered darkly, allowing images of torn and battered hats run through his mind.

_Death threats eh 'Monster Envy'?_

His blood ran cold.

_I've made my choice…_

"I swear to god if you-"

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

And in that brief moment, Envy's vision flashed red as a million thoughts of how to decapitate a hat as slowly and sickeningly as possible. Reaching up he took hold of the hat, lightly letting his nails take form of something rather similar to what Lust used and dug them into the brim of the despicable object. Eyes narrowed dangerously as the first nail poked through. Then suddenly without hesitation the hat let out a piercing shriek, screaming out the one word that could ruin their chance.

"_**IMPOSTER!"**_

_Hahah holy shit, 3 years later and here we are. I think my writing style has changed a bit over the years as well XD;;_

_Don't hate me D': _


End file.
